Rita and Rito 2: Richy's Revenge
by Brittany Seville formely GOA
Summary: In the beginning the family leaves Richy alone near a fire by the den. Richy survives but will get his ultimate revenge for doing this on his family because he's different.
1. Richy

Rito came back to the real world with Rita, Rits, Riley, Rick, and Richy.

Everyone always gave Richy a weird look.

They thought he wasn't a cat!

He wasn't fully.

Richy looked like a lion slash Calico.

His body was the shape of a lion and his fur was like a calico's.

However, Richy was mad at his father for not telling him the truth in the first place.

To be honest, sometimes Rita was to afraid to make I contact.

And Rito, he thought his son came out of a savana version of Goosebumps.

Richy was so compressed with hunting and played roughly with his siblings.

Rita and Rito didn't like this behavior.

"You're a cat and you're gonna like it." Rita scolded one day.

"No I'm not mom! Have you seen how I'm stronger and taller then you and dad?" Richy replied angrly.

"Son! Why must you do this?" Rito came in.

"Yeah, you scare everyone." Riley said.

Richy took a deep breath.

"Maybe you're not my mom! Maybe my REAL mom's far away from here!" Richy told them all.

After this Richy ran into his den.

"I'm different, so what?" He told himself.

Outside the den Rita sighed and Rito patted her back.

"Hey give him a minute. He'll learn." He said assuringly.

Then he walked away.

Richy watched his tiny siblings play in the sun on a hot Augest day.

Rick was going to get food while Riley and Rits played tag.

No one ever wanted to play with Richy, even Rick!

Rita sat in the grass and watched her kittens play.

Rito was still watching Richy in disapiont.

Rita, Riley, and Rits came running to Rito.

Riley and Rits grabbed and pushed him.

"What's wrong!" Rito asked in terror.

Rita pointed to a hill near their home.

There was a fire.

The family of five including Rick, ran to another place while leaving Richy unaware behind.

Rita, Rito, Rits, Riley, and Rick ranfor cover, and forgot Richy because he was so horrible.

When Richy finally smelled smoke.

He looked, ran out of the den, and went to a different hill behind it.

Richy didn't even know where his family was.

He just knew, they left him to be destroyed.


	2. Plotting Revenge

"I knew it!" Richy roared.

He ran like a lion trying to find his family.

However, in a wide open meadow the fire caught glare and caught up to him.

Richy had to beat the fire if he wanted to live.

He ran a few feet enough away from the fire still searching for everybody.

He knocked down trees and left then looked back.

The fire caught on the smooshed trees and exploded.

All day he searched for his family.

As the opposite of his mother, he could fire bend.

In the sky above, Rito was watching he was not happy with this.

Meanwhile he warned Rita and the other kittens.

"I'm not going anywhere. Keep watching!" Rita told him.

"We'll leave when he is to close." she continued.

Rito gave his light body to the sky and kept close watch on his son below.

While Rito watched Richy running straight in tough marks.

He stopped the fire but he would still get his revenge.

What will I do to get my ultimate revenge?

Richy thought.

The wind roughly blew in his face and he was angry.

He roared at the sky.

"I'm gonna get you dad and my mother!" He threatened.

Richy ran no matter how hard the wind tried to stop him.

The wind even picked him up and threw him with great anger.

Rito tried hard to make him stop but Rivhy never made a trip.

When Richy finally got away from his dad.

He ran faster, faster, with every speed, faster.

"Come down back." Rita, Rits, Riley, Rick, and Rite screamed to the sky.

The sky, wich was Rito, blew down into the ground like a comet.

"Wow." is all Rick and Rite could say.

"I need to work on my landing skills better." Rito reminded himself.

Rita caught him before he could fall.

"Run!" Rito warned as he scattered.

"Come on." He said.

"Why?" asked Rits.

"Richy." Riley thought angrily.

Afterwards, Rito didn't want to go sky anymore because he was to afraid of his son.

So the six of them ran off unless the urge came that Richy would jump out and polverize them.

Richy ran in the middle of the forest wich the family was in before.

He found a lioness in the field, oddly enough, cornering a deer.

The lioness saw Richy and went up to him.

"Who are you?' the lioness asked.

"I'm Richy." He said nervesly.

Then he realized he looked like a lion.

"I'm Watchimo(Wat-chee-moo) but enough about me. What kind of creature are you?" she said curiously.

For a minute Richy didn't know what to say.

He also realized even if their species were cousins, if he said he was a cat, Watchimo would have eaten him alive.

Wich lead him to an idea.

"Well of course you can see I'm a lion." He started.

A strangelooking one indeed.

Watchimo thought as she rolled her eyes smiling.

"Can you help me with a favor?" Richy continued.

They both laughed evily.


	3. Trying the plan

Richy draw plans in the dirt.

The hot wins were helping him for where his family was.

Now Watchimo was getting impatient.

She was pacing back and forth in the hot sun.

Richy was family done and Watchimo looked at it.

"What's the occasion?" she asked.

"A canible hunt." he answered.

"You were raised be cats?" she asked.

Richy nodded.

"We can do better then that." Watchimo nuzzled.

"What? Oh." Richy replied with a grin.

"We don't need anything, do we?" Richy asked.

"Nope." Watchimo answered.

The hot winds blow them forward and the light winds blow them backward.

Meanwhile, Rita was still watching hiding the other cats but Rito in a bush.

"Is he giving up?" Rita asked.

"No! He's with a lion." Rito replied.

Rita was really worried and paced faster.

"A lion!" the other kittens said.

Rito came down with better landing skills.

**_Riley: He keeps thinking that he'de never get burned. Ha._**

**_Rick: I just found me brand new box of matches..._**

**_Riley+Rick: Yeah-Hah!_**

**_Rite: And what he knows..._**

**_Rits: He ain't got time to learn._**

**_Rita + Rito: When will he listen to us?_**

**_He should have done that now._**

**_Rita: Because I married a ghost..._**

**_Rito: That will teach his lesson now._**

**_Rits: He keeps playing where he shouldn't be playing._**

**_Rick: But he doesn't know he's on some girls terf._**

**_Rita: He better not be in the sky laughing._**

**_Rite: Cause what he knows, he ain't got time to learn._**

**_All: When will he listen to us?_**

**_He should have done that now._**

**_Rita: Because I married a ghost..._**

**_Rito: That will teach his lesson now!_**

Spotlights come out of nowhere.

They heard growling and Rito had to go sky for this.

If you guest Richy and Watchimo, you were right.

This was a nightmare.

The younger kittens hid behind Rita and all she did was gaze.

Gaze at her son Richy about 2 ft taller then her.

"Hey mom, met my girlfriend?" Richy asked.

Watchimo jumped over Richy and was about to land on Rita when...


	4. Ultimation

Rito appeared on Rita out of the ordinary and smacked Watchimo so hard Watchimo fell unconsious.

"No!" Richy screamed.

"Now you'll get it." Richy said.

"Run!" Rito said.

Rita ran with her 4 kittens and looked behind.

Richy was catching up with them and Watchimo was consious.

Rita held her kittens in her arms and jumped from branch to branch in the forest.

She found her self head first in the middle of a wide space.

"That way!" Riley called.

Everyone went the oppisite way Watchimo and Richy were.

Rits slipped away out of Rita's arms.

Watchimo was right behind Rits.

Rits freezed and Rita couldn't look she kept running with Richy behind her.

In the skies Rito blessed Rits with a power of bending.

Watchimo was about to bite her when all of a sudden Rits could Earth bend.

She made rocks hit the lion Watchimo.

Rits hopped on her and puched her face back and forth.

She gave the lion a nose bleed for goodness sake.

"She's cats gone bad." Riley said hanging in her mother's arms.

Richy somehow got in front of Rita and Rito was unprepared.

Rita ran backwards and all the kittens screamed.

Richy grabbed Rita by the neck and brought her back to the open field.

"Mom!" Richy growled ready to pounce.

Rita gave him puppy dog eyes and Richy couldn't fight that.

"Mom don't." He pleaded.

Rits came over shaking.

"How did I do dat?" She asked herself.

Ready to give up Richy pointed to the sky and it smiled.

Rito came down and thanked his son.

"We'll remember this son." Rito said pointing at Richy.

Everyone thought Watchimo was dead until she came by surprise behind them.

Rita, Rito, and Rits did some bending and she was gone for sure.

Rita cried in Rito's shoulders.

"It's time for me to go for the next five months." Rito was sad to say.

"That's Ok, mom. We'll see dad again and now we have someone to protect us when we get home." Rick said.

Richy growled.

"Now I remember. You tried to kill me!" Richy hissed.

"No." Rita said.

"What happened was someone through a sigerate out their car window whiched caused a fire near our den." Rita continued.

"We tried to get you out but you wouldn't wake up."

Richy thought a little.

"Then lets find a new home." Richy suggested.

All the cats cheered and looked for a place outside the forest.

Rito wasn't there but Rita felt a gentle wind across her face.

Now they lived in the trees by Shop"Rite".

This provided a lot of space for the young ones until the got older.

The End.

For all of you who liked Watchimo, I know I don't I'm just saying, that was a robot.


End file.
